The Legend of SAO
by Robotails
Summary: Kirito ends up in the world Hyrule and tries to find a way back home but ends up helping Link. Will Kirito make it back home?
1. Chapter 1

Side note: "Talking"** "Navi talking"**

* * *

-The start of Kirito's new Adventure-

Kirito was in Aincrad exploring floor 20 [Sunshine Forest]. "Man where can it be?" Kirito said wandering the forest.

Kirito was looking for an entrance to a maze that was supposed a quest but no one but him knew about it.

"Hey Yui." Kirito said as Yui came out of his pocket. "Do you know were the entrance to this quest is?"

"Are you really going on this quest with no help papa?" Yui said sitting on Kirito's shoulder.

"Well yeah, I left Asuna a message saying to tell me when she's on. So do you know where the entrance is?"

"Turn left over there." Yui said pointing over to a hollow tree on the floor.

As kirito went into the hollow tree he could hear music coming from the end of the long tree. When Kirito reached to the end he saw three more hollow tree ways.

Kirito tried to pull up his inventory to cheek his map but nothing happend. He tried again, nothing happened. He then asked Yui trying to stay calm "Yui do you know were we are, because I can't check my map or anything."

Yui said "we're in the lost woods and what do you mean you can't check your map."

"I can't even if I try many times or with my other hand. You know what, I'm going back to find out what happened." Kirito said turning to the hollow tree he came from and headed back.

When kirito was going through the tree it felt shorter then before. He made it to the other side but it wasn't Aincrad just a small village in a forest.

"Um... were are we?" Kirito asked still trying to think what was happening. "we're in Kokiri Forest." Yui answered also confused what happened.

"What floor is this?" Kirito asked Yui. "We're not in Aincrad but a place called Hyrule." Yui answered.

After a moment Kirito said "Well come on. We got to find a way back home. We came here because of someone so if we find that someone we can get back home."

Kirito walked a bit then said "Maybe it would be better to find help." So Kirito then walked over to a house on a tree and said "I wounder who lives here."

"It says that this is Link's house." Yui said.

Kirito was confused. He looked at the sigh but he couldn't understand what it said so he said "well I'm sure glad I have you since I can't read this."

Kirito climbed up the ladder then entered the house to find a 10 year old kid, in a green tunic, sleeping.

Kirito was going to wake him up to ask him if he knew someone smart when a blue fairy knocked him onto the ground.

"Papa!" Yui shouted going to see if Kirito was fine but noticed something wrong with him.

**"Hey Listen, wake up The Great Deku Tree wants to see you. Hey Listen, wake up."** The fairy said not noticing she knocked kirito onto the floor.

As the boy got up he was surprised to see a fairy in front of his face that he said "Yes I finally got my fairy. In your face Mido. What's your name?"

**"My name is Navi. Hey Listen, The**** Great Deku Tree wants to see you. Hey listen, lets** go." Navi said heading to the door.

As the boy got up he stepped on something or someone. He looked down to see a boy about his age under him. He got off the boy and asked "Are you ok?"

The boy got up and asked "Are you link?" "Yes I am." the boy in the green tunic said "Why do you ask?"

"My name's Kirito and I want to ask you something but after I do something else." Kirito said looking over to Navi.

"Why the hell did you knock me to the floor!? At lest you can say sorry." Kirito said while holding Navi.

**"Hey Listen, Sorry now let me go!" **Navi said try to brake free of Kirito's clutches.

"Um... papa." Yui said to kirito "You should look in that mirror for a second."

Link noticed Yui and said "Wow Kirito, you got a fairy too. What's her name?"

"My name is Yui." Yui said then went over to Kirito and whispered "Papa you should really check that mirror."

Kirito said "Ok fine." then looked into the mirror only to find he looked like he was 10 years old.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Kirito said shocked about what he found. Link was confused about what happened and asked "what's wrong Kirito?"

Kirito told Link what happened to him and who he was original 16. After all that he asked "So do you know anyone that can help me?"

"Well maybe The Great Deku Tree might know what happened to you. He is wise." Link said.

**"Hey Listen, link needs to go to The ****Great Deku Tree anyways so we can take you there."** Navi said trying to get Link to The Great Deku Tree as fast as she could.

As link agreed to taking Kirito and Yui to The Great Deku Tree a girl's voice shouted "Link wake up you shouldn't be sleeping."

Link then shouted "I'm not sleeping I'm talking to someone. Be down in a minute."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys hopefully you are liking the story so far. This my first crossover so it maybe a bit terrible but stay with me, it'll get better (I hope).


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: "Talking" **"Navi talking" _"The Great Deku Tree talking"_**

* * *

-To The Great Deku Tree-

When Link and Kirito came out of Link's house they ignored the ladder and jump off to the girl that called out to Link.

"You know that might kill one day Link." the girl said looking over to Kirito "who's he?"

"I'm Kirito, and you are?" Kirito asked. "My name is Saria." the girl said.

Yui saw Saria had a fairy and then said "So does everyone here have a fairy?"

Saria saw Yui and said "It's sad how even a human has a fairy but you."

"I do have a fairy. There she is." Link said pointing to Navi.

**"Hey Listen, we should be going to The Great Deku Tree." **Navi said trying to hurry Link up.

"oh wow you do have a fairy and The Great Deku Tree wants to see you. I'm so surprised." Saria said

"I going to act like I didn't hear that... Anyways come on Kirito we should be going."

When the got to the entrance to Great Deku Tree's Meadow they saw a boy about Link's age blocking the way.

"lookie here it's no fairy boy and who's your friend." the boy said.

"My name's Kirito and you are."

"Name's Mido, What you here for?"

"Mido we need to see The Great Deku Tree. May we pass?" Yui said exposing herself to Mido.

"Heh heh heh... your friend, a human, gots a fairy. I feel sorry for you... NOT. heh heh heh."

"I do have a fairy. she's right here." Link said pointing to Navi "so can we pass or what?"

"I can't believe you have a fairy and no because you need a sword and shield."

"I have a sword." Kirito said pulling out a miniature Elucidator but not his Dark Repulser "Wait... I could've sworn I had both my swords on me."

"It's good you have a sword but I'm not letting you pass as long as Link doesn't have a sword and shield. You also need a shield too Kirito, if you want to pass." Mido said with a smirk.

After hearing this Kirito Persuaded (AKA threaten) Mido said "Ok fine, only Link needs a shield but you can pass when Link can pass."

"Ok, I can buy a shield at the Kokiri Shop and I think I know where I can find a sword. I'll be back. Come on Kirito you're going to help me."

Link and Kirito Headed to the Kokiri Shop, after they both found 40 Rupees In total, and got the Shield.

"So Link where is the sword you need?" Kirito asked.

"I think it's at the Forest Training Center through a hole called the Hole of Z." Link said heading to the Forest Training Center.

Link and Kirito went to the Forest Training Center to find the Hole of Z. As Link and Kirito went through the hole the ended up in a small maze with giant boulders rolling around.

"This is going to be a pain... is the sword I need really at the end of this maze?" Link asked not wanting to get hurt.

"There seems to be a chest at the end of the maze." Yui said then went it Kirito's pocket and said "I wish you luck papa."

**"Hey listen, Link you need that sword to go to the Great Deku Tree so just man up and go." **Navi said while sort of pushing Link in to the maze.

"Well lets go though the maze and try not to get hit..." Kirito started to say "Or... I can do this!" he then pulled out his Elucidator and cut the boulders in half making it easier to pass.

"I like the way you think Kirito." Link said walking over to the chest containing the Kokiri Sword and grabbed the sword saying "Da-Da-Da-Daaaa."

"Was that necessary?" Kirito said while grabbing the sheath for the sword from the chest and handing it to Link.

"It's sort of like an instinct... I think." Link said putting the sword in its sheath and putting it on his back "come on lets go."

When Kirito and Link came back to Mido Kirito said "Link has a sword and shield now let us pass."

"Ok..." Mido said walking away from the entrance "I still can't believe that the Great Deku Tree want to see you instead of the great Mido."

As they entered the Great Deku Tree's Meadow Kirito asked "Where is the Great Deku Tree?"

_**"Why I'm right here."**_A giant tree said.

"Wait what?! He's a tree?!" Kirito asked not hiding his surprise at all.

"Everyone in Hyrule knows he's a tree. It even says it in his name the Great Deku _Tree."_

"I thought the name meant something."

**"Hey listen, Great Deku Tree why did you want Link?" **Navi asked.

_**"I have been cursed and I want Link to go in side me and break the curse by defeating Queen Gohma."**_

"ok..." Link started to say while pulling out his sword "good thing I have a sword."

"wait..." Kirito started to say "what about me?"

_**"I sense you are not from here and was brought here for a reason. Maybe it was to help Link."**_The Great Deku Tree said unsure what to do with Kirito.

"Ok..." Kirito said unsure what to do "I'll help Link out till I find a way back home so lets go Link."

Hearing this The Great Deku Tree open his mouth so Kirito and Link could enter inside him. When both of them were inside he said _**"I wish both you**_** luck."**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm glad the story is going smoothly but the only problem is I'm going to go to school soon so it's going take a bit to make chapters so be patient and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Side note: "talking" **"Navi Talking" _Boss name_**_**  
**_

* * *

-Inside The Great Deku Tree-

As soon as Kirito and Link enter they find an enemy facing them. " what's that?" Kirito asked.

**"Hey listen, that is a Deku Baba. These venus fly trap-like enemies pose more of a threat than their wiggly counterpart. Their long, thin bodies allow them to stretch forward and snap at you quickly. Use your shield to get close and slice them in between strikes. ."** Navi said. "It drops a Deku Stick or Deku Nuts when killed." Yui said.

"How do Deku Nuts work?" Kirito asked Trying to find out many questions as he can.

"They do this." Link said having killed a Deku Baba and gotten Deku Nuts from it. Link though the nuts on the floor making a bright flash appear out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHHH MY EYES!" Kirito said rolling around on the floor. "Sorry, Should've warned you." Link said Grinning.

"I would've strangled you by now but my eyesight hasn't cleared up yet." Kirito said rubbing his eyes.

When Kirito was able to see again he saw some web covering a hole. "Hey maybe this is the way to Queen Gohma." Kirito said pointing to the web.

"Maybe..." Link started to say "but how are we going to get pass this web?"

"How about jumping from up there." Yui said pointing up to some wood that was at the top of the tree.

"Ok. lets go." Link said climbing up some vines and Kirito followed be hind.

**"Hey listen, why did you climb up a vine when there's a ladder over there?" **Navi asked. "There are a bunch of vines so might as well start climbing them." Link said climbing on another vine to get over a large gap then Kirito followed.

when they got a cross they found a large chest and Kirito open the chest to find a map of the Dungeon Map. Kirito then pulled it out then said "Da-Da-Da-Daaaa... Great now you got me doing it."

Link put away the map and pointed to a door saying "look a door. lets find out what's past it."

As they entered the room there was nothing to be found then an enemy appeared out of nowhere and shot a Deku Nut a Kirito.

"Ow" Kirito said as the enemy went back into the ground. "what was that?"

"That was a Deku Scrub." Yui said. **"Hey Listen, to defeat a Deku Scrub use ranged attacks or reflect their nuts back at them with your shield to force them out of their nests. Kill them before they can return to it." **

"Link." Kirito said since Link had a shield, not him.

Once again the Deku Scrub popped out of the ground and shot at Kirito but this time Link blocked the attack and made it go back to him.

The shot hit the Deku Scrub and then Kirito killed it then a door that was blocked, and unnoticed until now, opened.

Link And Kirito entered the room to find a chest in the room. They walked over jumping down onto a floating platform then to a high place where there was a chest.

Kirito then Open it finding the Fairy Slingshot and saying "Da-Da-Da-Daaaa. Man that's going to be a habit now."

Both of them looked back to find that the floating platform was on the ground.

Link looked over to the door finding no way up and said "I blame you Kirito."

"Come on we probably need this latter so it's ok..." Kirito said pulling the slingshot back "also I want revenge." Kirito finished with a grin.

Link dogged the shot and lucky for them it hit a ladder making it fall so they can climb it and go back.

"You're lucky that you made a way back. If not I would've gotten out the nuts." Link said heading to the door.

"You sure your brain didn't turn 10 like your body did?" Yui asked.

"NO... why can't I have fun for once." Kirito said following Link.

As Link and Kirito got out of the room Link said "Ok... where do we go next... maybe up there."

Link pointed to some vines going up but it had spider like enemies on it.

**"Hey listen, that's a Skullwalltula. These spiders are found only on vertical surfaces. If you get too close, they will rush towards you and knock you off the wall. It's possible to sneak past them when they're turned the other way, but the use ranged weapons easily shows them who's boss." **Navi said.

"See I told you this slingshot would come in handy." Kirito said while killing all the Skullwalltulas with the slingshot.

When they got up there was a door so Kirito gave Link the slingshot and said "I'll wait for you here while you go find out what's in there."

Link went in to the room and after a while he came back and said "all that was in there was a compass."

"What's that?" Kirito asked. "It's something that points out where chest are and the boss." Yui answered.

"I found out a way to break the web..." Kirito started to say "we just have to jump from that league to break the web." he said pointing to a league where a giant spider was.

**"Hey Listen, that's a Big Skulltula. These giant skull spiders are very territorial. Although very limited in movement, they pose quite the obstacle and are awkward to defeat. Only their backside is vulnerable, so wait until they turn around and strike them with your weapon of choice." **Navi said

"That's good to know." Link said as he killed a Big Skulltula. "so all we got to do now is jump."

Link and Kirito then jumped and as they landed on the web it stretched and Kirito said "hopefully it this wont have a trampoline effect." Then it snapped.

Kirito and Link landed in water making it a safe landing. They then climbed on to land and found a door covered in webs and a torch on the other side of the room.

Link then said " I've got this."

Link then pulled out a Deku Stick lit it on fire from the torch and ran to the web covered door and burned the web.

"well done Link." Kirito said as he opened the door.

The two of them entered the room only to find a blocked door and a Deku Scrub.

Link then blocked a shot the Deku Scrub fired at Kirito and made it hit the Deku Scrub. It then said "wait don't kill me i'll tell you something useful if you don't kill me."

"ok, tell us." Kirito said ignoring the fact that the Deku Scrub started to talk. "you'll never get pass my brothers unless you punish them in the wright order. The order is... 2 3 1 twenty-three is number one! Do you think I'm a traitor?" the Deku Scrub said as it left.

"So how are we going to get pass that door?" Link asked. "Maybe if you slingshot that eye it will open." Kirito said pointing to a stone eye above the door. Link then shot the eye and the blocked door opened.

Link and Kirito then went through the door and found the room had a spike log and a moving water platform in it.

"Oh come on. you know what screw this." Kirito said as he picked up Link and throwing him across the room and saying "That way will lead to the higher part of the area of where we were so go on with out me for now."

Link went through the two rooms and found what Kirito said was true. He was higher than Kirito in the previous room. Kirito then said "All right, now push that block down."

Link did what he was told and Kirito came up to him. Then the two of them looked to a hole covered in a web.

"How are we going to get pass this?" Kirito asked Link. "Like this." Link said Pulling out another Deku Stick and lighting it on fire from a nearby torch then throwing it on the web.

Kirito then jump down the hole landing in water, soon after link follows. In the room there was three Deku Scrubs and a blocked door.

The first Deku Scrub said "you can't get pass us unless you defeat us in order."

The second Deku Scrub said "you have to hit the three of us in order to fight Queen Gohma."

The third Deku Scrub said "like you know the order."

After hitting them in the wright order, 2 3 1, the blocked door open and Kirito and Link went in.

At first there was nothing there but soon a large spider like creature appeared.

_**Temple Boss: Parasitic Armored Arachnid, **_Queen Gohma

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kirito asked alarmed from it's appearance.

**"Hey listen, that's Queen Gohma. Gohma It's one of those parasitic monsters inside the Deku Tree! Its eye is vulnerable when its red." **Navi said.

"Ok,. Link aim at its eye with the slingshot." Kirito said grabbing Link's sword with his left hand and his with is right "I'll kill it when it comes down."

Link shot Gohma's eye and Gohma fell to the ground. Kirito then rushed the boss with the two swords he had killing it almost instantly.

Gohma vanished then a blue portal appeared. "How did you do that Kirito?" Link asked.

"Do what?" Kirito asked not knowing what happen. "Killing Gohma so fast." Link said. "Oh... I did? Sorry I sometimes forget what happens in a fight. I guess i killed her using my double sword wielding skill to kill her so fast." Kirito said handing back Link's sword.

**"Hey listen, we need to go back to the Great Deku Tree." **Navi said. "Go through the portal for a fast way out." Yui said.

"I wonder what the Great Deku Tree going to say." Link said as both Kirito and him stepped into the portal.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow two chapters in one day I can not believe it. this is going fast today but will be slow from now on since I don't have much time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm back for the fourth chapter and hopefully keep updating it about one chapter every few weeks if not you all can just wait till my next chapter comes out plz.

Side note: "Talking" **"Navi talking" _"The Great Deku Tree talking"_**

* * *

-On to Hyrule Castle Town-

As link and Kirito exited the Great Deku Tree Kirito said "Well that was easier than expected."

"Well anyways… Great Deku Tree are you ok now?" Link said facing the enormous tree.

**_"Thank you Link for all you have done but I'm afraid it's too late. I'm dying link but before I die I must tell you something." _**The Great Deku Tree said.

"Well I guess I'll be waiting over there." Kirito said leaving the area.

"I'll tell you anything you need to know." Link said as Kirito left.

After a few hours Link came to Kirito who was asleep.

**"Hey listen, Kirito we got something to tell you." **Navi said while trying to wake up Kirito but he didn't wake up.

"We may know who got you here." Link said then Kirito got up as he said that.

"Who was it?" Kirito asked rubbing his eyes. "A guy named Ganon." Link answered.

"How do I get to him?" Kirito asked waking up Yui since he probably forget and she wouldn't.

**"Hey listen The Great Deku Tree said that you find him as you help Link on his adventure." **Navi said.

"Ok were to next." Kirito asked getting off the floor.

"We must go to Hyrule Castle and show princess Zelda this gem." Link said pulling out the Kokiri's Emerald.

Link and Kirito headed to the exit of Kokiri Forest only to be stopped by Mido.

"Hey, Link! What did you do?! The Great Deku Tree... did he... die?" Mido said as link and Kirito tried to leave.

"Yes" Link answered quietly.

"How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!" Mido shouted.

"Hey don't blame Link." Kirito said pulling out his sword. "Okay I'm sorry" Mido said backing off.

"We're leaving anyways." Link added as they both left Mido behind.

As they were on the bridge before going onto Hyrule Field they were stopped by Saria.

"Link are you really leaving?" Saria asked making Link and Kirito stop.

"Yes…" Link said facing her. "I got to avenge the Great Deku Tree."

"I'm going because I'm trying to find the person who got me here." Kirito said.

"Well before you go take this so you won't forget me." Saria said handing Link the Fairy Ocarina.

"Also Kirito Take this…" Saria said handing Kirito a bag filled with Rupees "Link breaks a lot of pot so there's Rupees in there to pay for the pots."

Kirito started to chuckle as he heard this and put away the bag of Rupees.

After they said their goodbyes Link and Kirito entered Hyrule Field.

Kirito then Pulled out the slingshot and pulled back saying "Maybe this adventure will be fun."

Kirito then released the shot only to have hit an owl.

"What did you do Kirito?" Link said at the sight of the dead owl.

"Don't worry, just push the dead body to that bush over there and everything will be fine." Kirito said pointing to a bush big enough to hide the owl.

"What are you going to do if someone finds the dead owl?" Yui asked Kirito.

"They won't know I killed it." Kirito said while starting to walk "well come on we need to go to Hyrule Castle."

As they adventure to Hyrule Castle it turned night time. **"Hey listen, the gates to Hyrule Castle are close at night." **Navi said.

"Why don't we rest there?" Yui said pointing to a farm.

"They probably don't want random people staying at their farm." Link said.

"Hey, what they don't know won't kill." Kirito said going to the farm. "Okay I guess." Link said following Kirito.

As both of them entered the farm Link read a sign that said Lon Lon Ranch.

"This farm is called Lon Lon Ranch." Link said to Kirito as he carried some hay to a place out of sight from anyone.

"That's good to know." Kirito said as he did the same.

After both of them made there make shift beds they both lied down upon them.

"Do you know what…?" Kirito started to say "I'm kind of glad I'm here. I couldn't do this in real life."

"Yeah…" Link started to say "I'm glad I meat you."

After a while of quietness both Kirito and Link said Goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that ends this chapter. I can't believe that i did this in less than two hours... doesn't mean that I'll do it every time. i got rid of the owl because it would take too long to type what saying but that doesn't mean that he will be back. See you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Side note: "Talking" **"Navi talking"**

* * *

-In to Hyrule Castle Town-

Kirito and Link woke up to the sounds of a Cucco. As link and Kirito got up Link said "*Yawn* Man I'm used to sleeping in but now if feels weird to sleep in."

As Kirito got up he said "We should be very careful exiting so no one sees us."

When they both came out they saw no one in sight Kirito said "what kind of farm is this? I doesn't seem anyone's here."

Taking advantage of no farmers they both left quickly and entered Hyrule Castle.

Before going into Hyrule Castle Town Link stopped in front of a random door.

"Where does it lead to?" Link as Navi pointing to the door.

**"Hey listen, that leads to the guard house."** Navi said as Link open the door.

Inside there was a guard looking bored in a room full of pots.

"Down Link... I only have so many Rupees to pay of the pots you break." Kirito said holding down Link so he wouldn't go no were.

"Man, I am SO bored... Things would sure be more interesting if there were more... troubles in the world..." the guard said only noticing Link and Kirito

"Hey, that's just between you guys and me, OK?"

"Sure" Link said trying to get away from Kirito's grip but couldn't.

"Anyway, maybe we can let off some steam by breaking these jars." the guard said only to make Link happy.

"Are you sure about that?" Kirito asked making sure nothing bad happened.

"Sure I don't mine." the guard said.

Kirito then let go of Link and Link did nothing at first.

After a little while Link pulled out his sword and started to break all the pot with speed.

"Is he always like this?" the guard asked Kirito.

"It the first time I've seen him like this." Kirito answered.

After a few minutes there were no pots in sight.

"Come on Kirito" Link said as he put his sword away.

As Link and Kirito entered the town they were both surprised to see how lively it was.

When they made it to the gate there were stopped by a guard.

"You shall not pass! I mean, what you boys need?" The guard said.

"We need to see Princess Zelda." Kirito said.

"Like I said… You Shall Not Pass!" the guard said pushing Link and Kirito away from the gate.

"What are we going to do?" Link asked Kirito.

"THIS!" Kirito said as he through Link onto the gate.

Kirito then walked over to some vines growing on the cliff then started to climb.

As he started to climb a girl said "Wait."

Kirito then came down to see a girl about Link's size In front of him.

"Are you trying to sneak in to the castle?" The girl asked.

"How did you know?" Kirito asked.

The girl then pointed to Link who was already caught. "I need your help. My dad was delivering milk last night but probably fell asleep like always." The girl said giving Kirito a Weird Egg. "This will help wake up my dad."

"What's your name?" Kirito asked picking up Link.

"Malon. What's your guy's name?" Malon asked.

"My name is Kitio and this guy is Link." Kirito said pointing to himself them Link.

After Malon left Kirito then through Link onto the cliff this time and followed after him.

When Kirito made it to the top he notice Link was still knocked out so he carried him all the way to the castle.

When they got to the castle Kirito saw an opening to the castle, but it was blocked by a sleeping man.

"So this is Malon's dad."Kirito said as he put Link down.

Kirito then pulled out the weird egg only to find it hatched into a cucco. The Cucco the hopped onto the man then pecked him awake.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" The man said as he through the cucco to Link who also had his face pecked to wake him up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Link said as he got up.

"Mister Malon sent me to wake you up." Kirito said ignoring the fact that Link is awake.

"OH NO!" The man said as he ran off to town.

"Well we need to go. Come on Link." Kirito said as he jumped to the opening he saw, Link then followed.

When the went through the opening they saw more guards.

"Well time to stun then." Kirito said as he pulled out the slingshot.

"Kirito you killed an owl that way!" Link said stopping Kirito.

"There human, they will survive." Kirito said as he shot a guard.

Being shot, the guard fell to the ground. Kirito then checked the guard's heart beat and then said "He's okay."

After doing this they finally made it to Zelda.

"Go talk to her and tell me when you're done. I'm going to take a nap." Kirito said as he nudged Link to Zelda.

After Link when to talk to Zelda, Kirito started to lay down but saw some sort of picture so he checked it out.

As Kirito got close enough to see the whole picture he said "A plumber wearing red and a dinosaur turtle... Okay then."

As Kirito when back he saw that link was done talking and was being taught a song on his ocarina.

After Link was taught the woman that was teaching him said "Now I must take you guys outside the castle and find out who knocked out the guards."

"Don't say anything." Kirito said before Link could say anything.

After Link and Kirito left Hyrule Castle Kirito asked "What are we going to do?"

"We need to go Kakariko Village that's what." Link said as they both headed to Kakariko Village.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey Everyone, Its been a while since I updated the story but here it is hope you all can wait till next chapter before any of my friends try rush me because If I'm rushed I write terrible. Well see you guys next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hello everyone my name is robotails and this story is going better than expected. With all the reviews I'll try to update my stories faster. Well hope you enjoy.  
Side note: "Talking" **"Navi talking"**

* * *

-Grave Robbing-

As Link and Kirito got to Kakariko Village they were asked for help from "The Cucco Lady"

"Help! All my cuccos have run away!" She said to Link. "Will you bring them back?"

"Sure." Link said returning one of the runaway cuccos.

"Thank you! By the way DON'T hurt them. I repeat DON'T hurt them. They will call all the cuccos nearby and kill you." The Cucco Lady said seeing Kirito with a cucco in his hands.

"Well if what you mostly said was true then if did this a couple of times then they should all come to me." Kirito said as he started to injure the cucco, after the third hit the cucco shrieked making Kirito surrounded by cuccos.

"See problem solved… AHHHH!" Kirito started to say when all the cuccos started to attack him "I…regret…nothing…"

"He was a good man…" Link started to say then turned away and said "what's my reward?"

"Here….What about your friend?" The Cucco Lady asked Pulling out an empty bottle.

"The Grave yard over there right?" Link said grabbing the dead looking Kirito.

After The Cucco Lady nodded link headed over to the Grave Yard and started to dig a hole and found a Hylian Shield.

"Score!" Link said as Kirito got up.

"Man the cuccos were tuff…" Kirito said looking over to Link "Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing much…" Link said trying to hide the fact of him nearly barring Kirito "Just found this AWSOME treasure."

"That's nice…" Kirito started to say "by the way… what was that song you were taught?"

"Here I'll show you." Link said pulling out the Fairy Ocarina and Played Zelda's Lullaby.

As Link was doing so two poes started to attack both of them and Kirito got rid of them both.

After Link finished playing the song, lighting struck the ground and open away down into a nearby grave.

"Lets go grave robbing!" Link said putting on the Keaton Mask.

"Where did you get that mask?" Kirito asked jumping down the hole.

"Some man." Link answered following Kirito.

After a while they ran into a redead.

"What the hell is that?" Kirito said backing away from it.**  
**

**"Hey Listen, that's a ReDead. These zombie-like creatures move around slowly, freezing you for several seconds if you fall within their sight. This makes it easy for them to get close, and eventually climb atop you and chew on you - mash the A button repeatedly to get them off. They're best defeated by sneaking up behind them and slashing away with your sword. Stunning them with Deku Nuts makes them much easier to handle."** Navi said.

"HELP!" Link said as Kirito saw him with a ReDead on him.

After Kirito helped Link they made it to the end of the grave and found Sun's Song on a wall.

Link learned the song and shouted "WHY WOULD I NEED MORE MUSIC!?"

"Says here, that song can change morning to night also the other way around." Kirito said trying to calm down Link.

"REALLY?!" Link said rushing out of the grave only to have run into a ReDead.

"I should teach you how to use dual blades one day, to get rid of a problem." Kirito said helping Link out.

After 5 more ReDead both of them got out and Link played the song and changed night to day.

"WOW!" Link said as he played it over and over again.

After 10 days (more like 10 minutes) Kirito stopped Link and said "Where to next?"

"Well... Maybe... go see Saria." Link said as he took back his ocarina and put it away.

"Sure bit lets stop at LonLon Ranch." Kirito said as they headed back to town and into Hyrule Field.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I would like to make a shout out to a guy in the reviews named OniHelix for giving me the idea of Kirito teaching Link to use dual blades, thanks man. I when over the idea with some of my friends and they agreed that would be awesome, so look forward to it. Bye.


	7. SOPA! Sorry, not a real chapter

Sopa is back! Sopa wants to ban Fanfiction, Devientart, Tumblr and stuff like that, not just in America, but in the whole world! Google Stop Sopa petition 2014, we need 100,000 votes by March 14! Vote and spread the word! Follow the link in the Japanese message below. I can't actually make a link here, so just type it into your address bar! 助けて！ SOPAはファンフィクションを停止しようとしています。 わたしだけではなく、ここでは、全世界で！ http /petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr：リンクをたどる 私のひどい日本語許しください。 SOPA está tratando de dejar de fanfiction. No sólo aquí, en el mundo entero. Únete a la petición para detenerlo. En la versión japonesa de este mensaje Es un vínculo, siguen firmar la petición Y ayudar a difundir la palabra. Por favor. También, les pido disculpas por mis conocimientos de idiomas terribles SOPA essaie d'arrêter Fanfiction! Faites votre part pour vous aider! Il ya un lien dans la version japonaise de ce message. Suivez-le. Signez la pétition, faites passer le mot. Ou nous pouvons tous embrasser nos histoires au revoir. S'il vous plaît excuser mes terribles compétences linguistiques. I apologize for any trouble with the languages. If anyone could help me add any more, feel free! If anyone could help me edit the languages to make them more readable, please help! We need to get this out to as many people as possible!


End file.
